A Caring Embrace
by He who is AWESOME
Summary: This is A) my first smut fic (and yuri smut at that; reaching for the stars!), B) my first crack pairing (at least I'm pretty sure this counts), and most importantly C), the FIRST Akame x Leone fic on the archive! An early Merry Christmas present to my fellow perverts!


**It seems that I'm developing my own style of writing fanfics that involves writing an A/N at the beginning that describes where the inspiration for a story came from. In this case, about a week or two after the second episode of the English dub of Akame ga Kill aired on Toonami, I was on my way home from a dentist appointment when a fairly innocuous line from the second episode popped into my head, and this is the result. That's about it.**

 **This is set around episode 4 of the anime, and the corresponding chapter(s) of the manga. As such, no one aside from Sayo, Ieyasu, Aria, Aria's parents, Aria's family's bodyguards, Captain Ogre, the oil merchant paying Ogre off, Prime Minister Honest's relative Iokal, Iokal's five bodyguards, Zank the Beheader, and Zank's four (I think; wait *** _ **rewatches episodes 3 and 4**_ *** yep, four) onscreen victims have died at the point this takes place at. Also,** _ **wow**_ **, when I write it out like that, that is A LOT of people to be dead in only** _ **THE FIRST FOUR EPISODES**_ **!**

 **Disclaimer: Insert funny quip about how I don't own Akame ga Kill here (yeah, I'm running out of ideas for those. If you choose to leave a review, please feel free to suggest a funny quip I can use as a disclaimer for future stories).**

 **A Caring Embrace**

There were many ways Leone could be described: a hard-drinking party-girl, that girl with the boobs, the hottest furry, the broad who enjoys cracking skulls just a _bit_ too much, etc. One thing she was certain that she wasn't, however, was someone who has trouble sleeping. Quite the opposite, really. Leone was usually one of the loudest snorers in Night Raid, second only to the Boss herself (not that anyone in the group actually had the balls to tell that to Najenda). ' _So then why can't I fall asleep?_ '

It was Leone's idea to recruit Tatsumi into Night Raid. He'd shown enough skill with a sword to last more than a quarter of a second against Akame (sure, she wasn't _actually_ trying to fight or kill him, but still!), and he hated the corruption within the Capital as much as anyone else on the team. Sure, he was really just a kid, but Leone was confident in her appraisal of Tatsumi's potential. So if it wasn't that she was worried about the new guy, why couldn't she sleep?

Sighing, Leone turned to lie on her back. She thought back over the past few days some more, and something she had said while introducing Tatsumi to the rest of the team stood out to her for some reason.

 _"The next one's a cutie, so try not to stare."_

 _"The next one's a cutie..."_

 _"... next one's a cutie..."_

 _"... a cutie..."_

 _"... cutie..."_

The words she'd used to describe Akame that day echoed in Leone's mind. Why this seemed to be bugging her, she had no idea. Of course she called Akame a cutie; she's adorable! Before Leone could contemplate the issue some more, a strange sound caught her attention.

It was a quiet whimpering coming from down the hall. Leone sat up, amazed that she could hear such a quiet sound through the closed door of her bedroom. The super-hearing she gets from her Teigu Lionelle must be starting to leach over to her normal human form. _'Huh. Cool'_.

Curiosity may have a tendency to kill cats, but Leone wasn't _in_ her part-cat mode at the moment, so she quickly threw on a robe and decided she needed to investigate. Sneaking near-silently through halls that she knew like the back of her hand, it wasn't long before she located the source of the whimpering sound: Akame's room. ' _Oh, no._ '

Knocking on the door, Leone looked inside. "Akame? Sweetie, you okay?"

Akame was tossing and turning in bed, in the throes of a terrible nightmare. She might seem like an emotionless killer when on missions, but in truth what she really did was just suppress her emotions. Akame was trained to suppress her feelings to complete a mission, but never what to do with those feelings _afterwards_. So for the most part, those emotions would just build up until every so often they would overflow, and it looks like this time's a bad one.

"Hey, hey, hey, Akame," Leone quickly came to Akame's side and began shaking her gently to wake her up. Akame bolted upright, shuddering and gasping for breath. Leone then pulled her in close. "Shhhh... It's okay, sweetie, it's okay."

"L-Leone?" Akame wasn't entirely lucid enough yet to tell if she was awake or still dreaming.

"Shhhhh... It's okay, Akame. It was just a bad dream," Leone said softly, holding the shaking younger girl close and gently fiddling with her hair. "It was just a nightmare, but it's over now. You're safe."

Akame could only bring her arms up to reciprocate the hug. Leone gave her bestie a squeeze, and waited patiently as Akame had a good, healthy cry on her shoulder (when laundry day comes by, she'll just say it's a drool stain). Even after the tears stopped, they stayed in that position for another minute or two as Akame's breathing evened out.

Leone left a kiss on top of Akame's head. "All better?"

Akame, face still in Leone's shoulder, nodded her head. "Y-Yeah," she said, her voice muffled by the soft material of Leone's robe.

"That's good," Leone said. She wanted to talk with Akame about her nightmare, but didn't think it'd be the best idea given the time of night. As wanted assassins, they need their sleep in order to stay alert and ready. More importantly, however, Akame was the team's designated cook, and if she spent some time in the middle of the night to talk with Leone, she'd risk needing to sleep in to get her full eight hours, thus causing her to miss cooking and (more importantly) _eating_ breakfast, something Akame would never forgive herself for (or Leone, for that matter).

Leone felt Akame finally move off of her shoulder. At the very least, she could get her a glass of water before they both went back to bed. Akame's hands had already moved to her lap and she wasn't looking Leone in the eye. "Thank you, Leone."

"Hey, no probl- _mmph_!" Leone was interrupted by the surprise sensation of Akame's lips crashing against her own. Before Leone could process what was happening, Akame pulled away, eyes down and cheeks red.

After a moment, Akame looked at Leone again, but said nothing. Leone, still surprised, looked Akame in the eyes, and saw hope and love in those eyes. But as the silence continued, millisecond-by-millisecond, that hope and love was being replaced by fear, sadness, and regret. Leone didn't like seeing those emotions in the younger girl's eyes, and wanted to do something – _anything_ \- to make Akame feel better. She acted purely on instinct: she kissed Akame back.

This time, there was no pulling away after a mere moment of lip-lock. Leone and Akame pulled each other closer together, their tongues battling for dominance in each other's mouths. Akame's slender fingers snuck their way into Leone's robe, and her hands snaked their way to Leone's taut, firm buttocks. Doing so opened the front of Leone's robe, leaving the front of her torso completely exposed. The force of their passion soon caused Leone to fall backward onto Akame's bed. Perfect timing, too, as they were both in desperate need of oxygen.

Breaking away for air provided Leone with the perfect opportunity to take off Akame's pajama top. As soon as the pink top slipped over her head, Akame dove back down to start planting kisses on Leone's lips, jaw, and neck, moving down towards her breasts while Leone ran her hands over Akame's soft, smooth, bare skin. When she got to Leone's ample bosom, Akame put her mouth to work on her right nipple.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh G-g-g-g-gaaa _-aaaaaahhhhh_..." Leone failed to make actual words when she felt Akame's tongue dance ballet on her nipple. Where Akame learned to do that with her tongue, Leone would love to find out. Her tongue was making such crazy-yet-arousing movements that, aside from making Leone's nipple rock-hard, it wouldn't be surprising if Akame had whiplash of the tongue in the morning... assuming that's even possible.

"OH!- _mmmmmmmph_!" Leone clapped her hands over her own mouth to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs when Akame started sucking and sucking hard. Before she could even process how strongly she was sucking her nipple, Akame took her face off of Leone's breast with a loud, distinct 'Pop!' Leone watched as Akame licked her lips while catching her breath, before moving to give Leone's left breast the same attention as its right-side counterpart had received.

Just as Akame was leaning down to work her other nipple, Leone put her hands on Akame's breasts and flipped them over so that Leone was on top. She let the robe slip off her shoulders -it'd just get in the way- and, without removing her hands from Akame's breasts, kissed her again.

Leone's focus was evenly split between her tongue in Akame's mouth and her hands on Akame's chest. She proceeded to leave a trail of kisses running across Akame's cheek, down the side of her neck, and across her collarbone while her hands kneaded Akame's perfect mounds. She continued to plant kisses down Akame's lithe body before taking a brief motorboating pit-stop in Akame's cleavage, earning herself a pleasurable moan.

"L-Le- _oooohhhhhh_ ," Akame was having trouble thinking. She gasped as Leone twisted her nipples, bringing her to near-climax right there. She decided that actions spoke louder than words. As Leone moved her lips down to her navel, Akame used her legs to flip the two of them over again so that she was once again on top. How they haven't fallen off the bed yet is a question for later.

Leone was surprised by the sudden action, to say the least, but what was more surprising was the devious and seductive look in Akame's eye. Akame put her face close to Leone's, and ran her index finger down Leone's body. Leone was paralyzed; whether it was because of the look in Akame's eyes or because of the feeling of Akame's fingernail running across her skin, Leone didn't know or frankly care.

Akame continued running her finger down Leone's bare torso, stopping just below her navel. Akame leaned down and kissed Leone again. Meanwhile, Leone noticed that Akame's free hand was sneaking down to her pajama bottoms. ' _Oh, that's just no fair!_ '

Before Akame could do what she was going to do to herself, Leone flipped the two of them over so that she was once again on top. It was Leone's turn to wear a seductive look on her face as she put her fingers in the waistband of Akame's shorts. With what looked like nothing more than a flick of the wrist, Leone yanked Akame's pajama bottoms down to her knees, exposing her moist virgin womanhood. Akame, having never really been in this situation before and having operated almost entirely on adrenaline and hormones thus far, reflexively closed her legs.

Sensing Akame's understandable nervousness, Leone's expression softened and gave the younger girl a gentle kiss. Akame relaxed into the kiss, her legs relaxing as well. They slowly –and somewhat reluctantly- separated from the kiss, a string of drool connecting them a moment longer. Feeling less nervous, Akame grasped Leone's wrist and moved her hand down to her thigh. Leone looked at her, wanting to be sure that Akame was sure.

She got that confirmation when Akame's hand left her wrist and clamped onto her behind. Leone ran her hands up and down the inside of Akame's thigh, gauging her reaction. That reaction was to squeeze Leone's buttock hard enough to send her heart racing.

Effectively given the go-ahead, Leone stuck her finger into Akame's moist and ready hole. Akame gasped, squeezing Leone's ass with both hands and involuntarily craning her neck back.

"I never knew you had this side to you, Akame," Leone said in a low voice while slowly retracting her finger, her breath tickling Akame's neck, setting her off further.

"J-Just... Please, don't stop, Leone," Akame begged the blonde, not really able to say much else.

Leone gave her another kiss. "Okay," she said before forcefully inserting two fingers instead of one into Akame's waiting hole. Akame's back arched, pressing her body against Leone's as she began thrusting her fingers in-and-out in a steady rhythm. Using Akame's breathing as a guide, it wasn't long at all before Leone increased the pace of her hand until the younger girl climaxed all over her hand.

Akame felt waves of ecstasy wash over her to the point she felt made of jelly, losing her grip on Leone's ass. Leone sat up, looking at her soaked hand, and then at the girl trying to catch her breath below her. Leone sniffed the liquid on her hand before sticking a finger in her mouth to taste. She then put the other finger, still slick with female secretions, into Akame's mouth. Akame cleaned off Leone's finger, licking and sucking like it was a lollipop (or something else) in her mouth.

Like Leone expected, her finger in Akame's mouth calmed her down, evening out her breathing. Akame's heart was still racing, but at least now she wasn't hyperventilating. Leone kissed the side of Akame's neck, before running her tongue down the length of her body. As she felt Leone's tongue run down her body, Akame –effectively on autopilot- grabbed onto her own tits and started fondling.

Leone saw that Akame was already getting wet again. Wasting no time, she began lapping at Akame's womanhood. Akame felt electricity run up and down her spine as Leone's tongue darted in and out, and squeezing her own breasts only serving to make her hotter.

Leone couldn't help but notice that Akame's juices tasted better straight from the source. A hot, uncomfortable, and _very_ familiar knot coiled itself in Leone's stomach as she serviced her dark-haired counterpart. Leone reached down to her own wet hole, not wanting Akame to have all the fun. Within seconds, the motions of Leone's fingers perfectly matched the ministrations of her tongue.

Less than a minute later, Akame let out a sound that was a cross between a gasp and a moan, her back arched, and she exploded right into Leone's waiting mouth. Leone nearly choked, there was so much coming out of Akame! Leone didn't swallow, instead climbing up to meet Akame's lips again. The juices of Akame's climax flowed from Leone's mouth into that of the juices' owner.

Swapping fluids like this made Leone hot, and without breaking the kiss, she went back to work with her fingers. Two fingers worked to finish what had been started. Another two fingers –Akame's fingers- joined in, packing Leone tighter than should have been possible. With a sneaky look in her eye, Akame worked her fingers alongside Leone's own to bring the blonde to the finish line quick. Leone finished as explosively as Akame had not a minute prior, her arching back pressing her flesh against Akame's.

Both girls were panting heavily, their sweaty, naked bodies pressed against each other as they rode out the last waves of ecstasy together. Akame sucked on Leone's fingers, tasting the blonde girl's juices before cleaning off her own fingers the same way. The two girls kissed again before the desire to sleep became undeniable. They got into a more comfortable position and waited for sleep to overtake them.

"Hey, Akame?" Leone asked from her position as big spoon.

"Hmmm?"

"Lubbock can never find out about this."

"Agreed."

 **-End-**

 **So, as a first attempt at yuri smut, how was it? I gotta tell you, after taking 8** **1** **/** **2** **months writing Beach Party RWBY, it feels a bit weird that this only took about a month. That said, this still took longer to write than I would've liked. Screw it; I won't bore you with the details. Just feel free to leave a review, and Merry Christmas to all the perverts out there!**


End file.
